La dette
by Zenophys Blodeuwedd
Summary: Après tout ce n'est qu'une miss-je-sais-tout !... N'est-ce pas ?


Défi Super 2000 de JustPaulInHere sur La gazette des bonbons aux citrons.

[Défi 012 : F ; 5 000 mots minimum] Ecrire un Snape/[Personnage de votre choix] et faire dire à Snape : "Si vous n'avez pas d'ambition, ayez au moins un peu de dignité."

* * *

Hermione tira longuement sur sa cigarette, ça lui avait tellement manqué. Elle ferma les yeux appréciant ce moment de calme avant la tempête. Puis elle ouvrit doucement ses lèvres laissant la fumée s'en échapper d'elle-même.

Assise en face d'elle Rita Sketcher la regardait de la même façon qu'un spectateur regarderait un phénomène de foire. Une lueur, oscillant entre fascination et crainte, passait sur son visage lisse trop maquillé.

Hermione était certaine que si elle se mettait brusquement en avant, en criant « bouh », la journaliste ferait une attaque.

Un peu plus loin tourné vers la cheminée, Severus Snape attendait silencieusement, assis dans un fauteuil. Minerva avait insisté sur sa présence afin qu'il puisse attester de l'une des parties de l' « histoire » d'Hermione

Elle avait aussi demandé à ce que l'entretien se passe à Poudlard. Bien que ses motivations échappent à toutes les parties concernées. Ils s'étaient donc installés dans la seule pièce disposant d'une cheminé, d'alcool et de tranquillité : La salle des professeurs.

Hermione trouvait ce choix cocasse, puisqu'Albus lui avait à plusieurs reprises demandé d'être professeur de défense ici. Heureusement pour la suite de ses plans, elle avait toujours refusé.

La jeune femme regarda la journaliste, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle venait faire dans toute cette histoire. C'était un curieux choix d'émissaire pour recueillir ce que le ministère appelait « sa version officielle des faits »

Cette femme ne pouvait pas être objectif, elle était certes journaliste, mais du chicaneur, l'antithèse d'un journal sérieux. Hermione ne doutait pas une seconde que Rita modifierait à son gré ses propos pour y ajouter un peu de « piment » avant de publier le tout.

La principale intéressée sortie justement sa plume à papote qui se mit a virevolter.

\- Bien si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient je vais commencer…

Hermione ne répondit rien la regarda sortir son calepin qui vint rejoindre la plume suspendu dans les airs. Son ton semblait moins assuré que celui qu'elle avait adopté par le passé. Les deux femmes ne s'étaient pas beaucoup croisées. Hermione lui devait principalement l'une des rumeurs selon laquelle, elle aimait Harry Potter… C'était plutôt cocasse quand on connaissait la vérité et les années la séparent d'Harry.

Probablement même qu'en ce moment Rita repensait à ça aussi, ainsi qu'à l'ironie de cette situation.

\- Comme vous le savez j'ai été mandaté par le ministère pour recueillir votre déclaration suite à votre utilisation répétée de la magie noire… Je vous demanderais donc d'être le plus sincère possible

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme écrasa sa cigarette sur le cendrier à côté d'elle, croisa les jambes et plongea son regard dans celui de la blonde.

Rita fort de son caractère conquérant, se racla la gorge et repris avec un ton qu'elle voulait plus assurée.

\- Pour commencer, est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire comment vous vous appelez ?

\- Officiellement je m'appelle Hermione Jane Granger.

\- Et officieusement vous êtes née sous le nom de… ?

\- … Mercy Parker.

Après toutes ses années son propre nom dans sa bouche lui semblait être faux.

\- Qui étaient vos parents ?

\- Jacob et Karen Parker.

D'un coin de l'œil, Hermione vit Severus réagir quand elle donna les prénoms de ses parents.

-… Connus du ministère pour être des mangemorts, poursuivit Rita

\- Pour moi c'était juste mes parents, trancha Hermione

Se perdant dans le peu de souvenir qu'elle avait de ses parents, la jeune femme essaya de se raccrocher au sourire de sa mère. Ils n'avaient jamais été des mangemorts pour elle, juste une mère et un père. C'était peut-être égoïste comme point de vue, étant donné les horreurs qu'ils avaient commis…Mais c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours ressenti.

Rita fut mal à l'aise quelque instant mais reprit rapidement contenance.

\- Et les moldus que nous connaissons comme les parents d'Hermione Granger ?

La sorcière se retint d'allumer une deuxième cigarette avant de répondre avec un bref geste de la main.

\- C'étaient des sorciers, secrètement membres de l'ordre du phœnix.

\- Quand est-ce que vous avez rencontré Albus ?

\- J'étais trop jeune pour m'en souvenir. C'est peu de temps après ma naissance que mes parents ont fait appelle à Albus pour la première fois.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Me protéger… lâcha t'elle dans un simple murmure. Albus est venu de plus en plus régulièrement.

\- Quel rôle a-t-il joué dans votre vie ?

\- C'était comme un précepteur. Il m'a enseignait la magie, pour que je puisse le plus vite possible me défendre. A ce moment je n'avais pas compris le véritable sens de tout ça

Rita fronça les sourcils

\- Que voulez vous dire ?

La jeune femme grimaça légèrement

\- Tout ça n'a rien à voir avec l'affaire qui nous occupe aujourd'hui objecta t'elle peu désireuse de se plonger encore d'avantage dans ses souvenirs douloureux.

\- Nous devons tout re-contextualiser pour comprendre Miss Granger.

Hermione soupira.

\- Je pensais que le but de tout ça c'était de s'en sortir ensemble. Mais dès l'instant où Albus est entré dans ma vie, mes parents étaient condamnés. Ils se sont sacrifiés pour être certains que je sois sauvés. En échange d'information sur les mangemorts, mes parents avaient obtenu d'Albus qu'il m'enseigne la magie, et me protège.

\- Vous aviez quel âge quand ils sont morts ?

\- 10 ans, Albus m'a prit en charge et m'a emmener en France où j'ai continué mon apprentissage sous la tutelle d'Olympe Maxime, la directrice de beaux-bâton.

Hermione alluma une deuxième cigarette et marqua une pause avant de poursuivre.

\- Ces années ont été difficiles d'une part parce que je devais m'acclimater et prendre mes marques, mais aussi parce que la candeur de l'enfance disparaissait lentement pour laisser place à la cruelle vérité.

\- Quand est-ce qu'Albus est revenu vers vous ?

\- A mes 18 ans.

* * *

 ** _La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en regardant le vieil homme en face d'elle._**

 ** _Si on lui avait dit que son chemin recroiserait celui d'Albus Dumbledore, elle ne l'aurait probablement pas crut. En 8 ans, elle avait eut le temps de comprendre, et de le haïr pour ce qu'il avait fait. Cet homme avait échangé la sécurité d'Hermione contre des informations qui avait coûté la vie à ses parents. A cause de lui elle s'était senti coupable, aussi coupable que si elle avait lancé elle-même le sort fatale sur eux._**

 ** _Albus avait vieillit. Il semblait également un peu plus sombre, c'était étrange. Où peut-être pas, ces yeux d'enfant l'avait tellement idéalisé…_**

 ** _L'homme dont elle se souvenait pendant son enfance était un sorcier majestueux et immortel. Hermione avait gardé en mémoire son sourire malicieux, et l'image d'un homme qui donnait l'impression de connaitre tous les secrets du monde. A l'époque sa candeur avait fait de lui son protecteur._**

 ** _Aujourd'hui elle était bien incapable de lui faire confiance._**

 ** _Le directeur de Poudlard prit lui aussi le temps de détailler la jeune femme de 18 ans qu'il avait devant lui. Elle ressemblait tellement à son père avec ses yeux noirs et ses cheveux frisés de la même couleur._**

 ** _\- Hermione, je suis content de te revoir…_**

 ** _\- En 8 ans je n'ai reçu aucune lettre de ta part alors qu'est-ce que tu veux Albus?_**

 ** _Il sourit bien malgré lui, ne s'étant de toute façon, pas attendu à un accueil des plus chaleureux._**

 ** _\- J'aurais besoin de ton aide._**

 ** _Elle haussa les sourcils avant de secouer la tête. Pourquoi était-elle encore surprise ?_**

 ** _\- Non._**

 ** _Là encore, le directeur ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surpris de la réponse._**

 ** _\- Je sais ce que je t'ai pris…_**

 ** _Hermione secoua la tête_**

 ** _\- On connait tout les deux par cœur cette histoire triste Albus, et ça ne change rien à ma réponse._**

 ** _\- Très bien mais si tu refuse de m'aider alors peut-être que tu aideras Harry Potter._**

 ** _La jeune femme releva à peine la tête._**

 ** _\- Il est exactement comme toi, il a était entrainé dans une guerre contre son plein gré, une guerre qui va tout lui prendre._**

 ** _Albus plissa les lèvres avant de poursuivre_**

 ** _\- Il y a une autre personne que tu dois aider… Severus Snape._**

* * *

\- Est-ce que l'évocation du professeur Snape vous a fait changer d'avis ?

Hermione jeta un regard vers le principal intéressé qui restait silencieux. Depuis que Severus avait découvert sa véritable identité, une sorte d'accord tacite s'était fait entres eux. Ils n'en avaient tout simplement pas parlé.

Cette situation avait permis à Hermione de souffler, parce qu'elle avait déjà bien assez d'explication à fournir à Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna et elle en passait… Bizarrement c'était une chose à laquelle elle ne s'était pas préparée. Hermione n'avait jamais pensé à ce qui se passerait après…

* * *

 ** _Elle lui lança un regard noir._**

 ** _\- Tu oses !_**

 ** _\- Je suis désolé, mais si tu ne les aide pas, ils perdront la guerre._**

 ** _\- Ils ?_**

 ** _Elle fronça les sourcils, Albus visiblement ne s'incluait pas dans la bataille. Mais ce détail, Hermione s'en moquait pour l'instant._**

 ** _\- Tu ne me feras pas risquer ma vie pour une dette qui n'est pas la mienne._**

 ** _\- C'est la tienne car le même sang coule dans vos veines, et qu'aussi brève que fut la famille Parker, c'est grâce à lui si tu as pu un jour voir le visage de ton père._**

 ** _La jeune femme serra la mâchoire._**

 ** _\- Tu penses le contraire mais tu n'es pas différente de n'importe quelle petite fille ! Si tu veux la paix Hermione, si tu veux que ton cœur se débarrasse enfin de sa noirceur, tu vas devoir rendre tes parents fiers de toi ! Honorer leurs sacrifices_**

* * *

\- Je l'ai détesté pour ce qu'il m'a dit, mais il avait raison… J'avais besoin de me débarrasser de cette culpabilité, alors même si tout était de sa faute, j'ai accepté.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'Albus Dumbledor voulait que vous fassiez ?

\- Il voulait que Snape et Harry gagnent la guerre et surtout qu'ils y survivent.

\- C'est pour ça que vous êtes devenu la jeune Hermione Granger.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai utilisé la magie noire

\- Pourquoi pas le Polynectar ?

\- C'était ce que je faisais au début, mais quand il a fallut en boire pour espionner les Serpentard… il a fallu trouver une autre alternative. L'utilisation du sort permettait également d'accroitre le temps de transformation. Je restais sous la forme désirée pendant plusieurs mois.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione pouvait faire que Mercy Parker ne pouvait pas ?

\- Tout. Absolument tout !

Rita hocha la tête pensive, comme si elle pouvait comprendre.

\- Professeur Snape, est-ce que vous nous confirmer avec connu Karen et Jacob Parker ?

\- J'ai connu Jacob.

* * *

 ** _Severus songeur se demandait encore s'il avait prit la bonne décision. C'était stupide parce que la marque était déjà là se mouvant lentement à la surface de sa chair. Il voulait plus de pouvoir, et ne plus jamais avoir a courbé l'échine devant qui que ce soit. Sauf que le visage de Lily ne cessait de le hanter. Il pouvait très distinctement l'entendre lui dire qu'il se trompait, que la voie qu'il choisissait n'était pas la bonne et que tout cela finirait mal…_**

 ** _Cependant tous ses scrupules avaient peu de poids face aux humiliations subies. Severus était un jeune homme fier, qui avait accumulé beaucoup trop de rage en lui._**

 ** _\- Tu dois être Severus_**

 ** _Ce dernier releva les yeux vers Jacob Parker qui le surplombait d'au moins deux têtes. Il était connu au sein des mange morts comme le loup blanc. Jacob était doté d'une détermination sans faille et une intelligence particulièrement aiguisée. Severus savait qu'il était entré au service du seigneur des ténèbres au même âge que lui, cela faisait donc plus de dix ans qu'il le servait._**

 ** _En son fort intérieure Severus se demandait s'il aurait la même dévotion. Après tout lui, ce qu'il recherchait, c'était avant tout le pouvoir._**

 ** _Le jeune homme détailla son aîné, le récit des « exploits » de ce dernier lui avait fait imaginer un visage beaucoup plus sombre, et une aura bien plus destructrice. Au lieu de ça il découvrait un homme qui lui fit beaucoup pensé à Albus._**

 ** _Jacob avait une étrange étincelle de malice dans le regard, comme s'il savait déjà tout. Ses cheveux bouclés noirs et son regard de la même couleur, auraient put lui donner l'air grave, mais il avait toujours cette expression calme, presque douce sur le visage._**

 ** _\- Le seigneur des ténèbres m'a dit que tu ferais un excellent élève._**

 ** _Severus ne répondit pas, depuis ses premiers cours de potion à Poudlard, il s'était découvert un réel don pour les potions. Aujourd'hui cet atout, le mage noir comptait bien l'exploiter. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait choisi Jacob pour le guider. A présent il fallait apprendre vite, car comme tout nouveau mangemort, Severus serait testé pour savoir s'il avait réellement sa place ici._**

* * *

\- Donc c'est Jacob Parker qui vous a tout appris.

Severus plissa légèrement les lèvres.

\- Je pense avoir déjà répondu à cette question contra t-il en regardant le feu crépiter dans l'âtre.

Rita se tourna vers Hermione.

\- Comment le professeur Snape à découvert la vérité ?

\- Quand je l'ai sauvé.

* * *

 ** _\- Ce vieux fou ne pouvait pas pour une fois me donner des instructions claires ! Pesta Hermione en regardant l'intérieure de la cabane du pêcheur, à la recherche de quelque chose d'utile._**

 ** _Severus Snape semblait encore en vie, mais elle sentait son souffle le quitter doucement. A genou face à cet homme de vieux souvenir qu'elle avait farouchement repoussé, lui revenait en pleine figure. Elle avait obéit à Albus._**

 ** _Elle avait protégé Harry sous les traits d'Hermione Granger, traits qu'elle sentait sur le point de disparaitre mais cela ne lui servait plus à rien de mentir._**

 ** _Hermione posa sa main sur la plaie béante pour arrêter le flot de sang qui s'écoulait de la carotide de Snape._**

 ** _\- J'aurais dût l'envoyer au diable, mais je sais que malgré tout j'aurais regretté mon choix, mon père aurait regretté que je vous laisse mourir._**

 ** _A ses mots Snape les yeux à moitié ouvert fronça les sourcils sans comprendre de quoi cette fichue Griffondor parlait._**

 ** _Sauf que sous ses yeux, les traits d'Hermione Granger changeaient pour devenir ceux d'une femme d'âge mûr d'au moins 25 ans. Ses cheveux châtain clair devinrent aussi noirs que l'ébène, et ses yeux miel s'assombrirent en deux puits sans fond semblable au sien. Ce visage se superposa alors à celui d'un souvenir. Un homme que Snape avait autrefois connu._**

 ** _\- Parker murmura t'il sa voix rendu rauque par la souffrance._**

 ** _Hermione planta son regard dans le sien appuyant de plus en plus fort sur la plaie malgré les gémissements de douleur du professeur._**

 ** _\- Laissez-moi_**

 ** _Elle serra la mâchoire en l'entendant prononcer ses mots._**

 ** _\- Je paye la dette de mon père._**

 ** _\- Je ne veux pas vivre !_**

 ** _Hermione pencha la tête._**

 ** _\- ça ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre, il est tellement plus facile de mourir plutôt que de vivre. Sauf que je ne me suis pas fait passer pour une je-sais-tout pendant 7 ans pour finalement faillir aujourd'hui. Albus m'a prévenu que vous me diriez ça._**

 ** _Severus secoua la tête attrapant le bras d'Hermione qui le maintenait en vie._**

 ** _La jeune femme ne lâcha pas sa prise, il avait encore de la force pour un homme qui agonisait, mais boostée par l'adrénaline elle en avait bien plus._**

 ** _\- Je sais que vous voulez la rejoindre Severus, je sais que votre vie n'a était qu'une succession de calvaire, de cauchemar et de souffrance…J'ai suivit le même chemin avec l'impression de n'être que la spectatrice agonisante d'une vie qui ne m'appartenait pas. Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Vous vous êtes tant de fois reproché d'avoir été lâche avec elle, pourquoi continuez-vous de l'être ?_**

 ** _Hermione regarda l'expression de douleur sur le visage d'un homme dont elle ne connaissait que le masque de marbre qu'il servait à tout le monde._**

 ** _\- Lily Evans vous avez pardonné bien avant que les mots « sang-de-bourbe » n'ai franchi vos lèvres. Elle vous a absolument tout pardonné, et elle vous a même offert le plus précieux des cadeaux, vous avez put protéger ce qu'elle avait de plus cher. Pensez-vous qu'à ce jour c'est ce qu'elle voudrait ? Vous voir mourir ainsi ?!_**

 ** _Il releva les yeux vers elle._**

 ** _\- Je le ferais, si c'est ce que vous voulez, je retirais ma main._**

 ** _Elle ne mentait pas et le regardait sans faillir._**

 ** _\- Choisissez Snape !_**

 ** _Il baissa les yeux en lâchant la main qui pansait sa blessure. Prenant ce geste pour un accord, Hermione entreprit de le soigner._**

* * *

\- Vous l'auriez vraiment laissé mourir ? Après tout ce que vous aviez accomplis ?

Hermione tira sur sa cigarette avant de répondre :

\- Oui

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'aurais aimé à sa place qu'on me laisse aussi le choix.

\- Professeur Snape pourquoi avoir choisi de vous battre ?

Le professeur en question se redressa légèrement.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de mon histoire, il s'agit de celle de Miss Granger, je vous interdis de publier cela dans votre torchon sous prétexte que vous voulez prendre du gallon.

Rita l'expression pincée, pouffa.

\- Je n'ai plus rien à prouvé, je suis la rédactrice en chef du chicaneur après tout !

\- Alors **si vous n'avez pas d'ambition, ayez au moins un peu de dignité** répliqua t-il menaçant.

Hermione esquissa un léger sourire avant de parler :

\- Il est inutile je pense de parler de Lily, contentez vous de dire que j'ai réussi ma mission.

Rita hocha la tête après une longue hésitation. Elle regarda ensuite sa plume qui barra une importante partie du compte rendu.

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez m'en dire un peu plus sur la dette, que votre père aurait contractée auprès du professeur Snape ?

\- Vous feriez mieux de demander au principal intéressé.

Avant que la journaliste ne réitère la question, Severus prit la parole :

\- C'était pendant une mission. Enfin si on peut appeler ça une mission….

* * *

 ** _\- Vous faites ça souvent ? Lâcha avec agacement Severus._**

 ** _Il luttait depuis plusieurs minutes contre une tentacula vénéneuse._**

 ** _Jacob amusé le regarda faire en haussant les sourcils._**

 ** _\- Pas souvent, mais c'est parfois nécessaire quand tu as besoin d'un ingrédient spécifique._**

 ** _\- Vous ne m'avez même pas dit… Il tira violemment sur la plante qui venait d'entourer son bras de l'une de ses tentacules…ce qu'on venait chercher !_**

 ** _\- Si je te l'avais dis, tu ne serais pas venu… lâcha le mangemort en regardant autour de lui._**

 ** _\- Mais pourquoi aucun sort ne fonctionne ? répliqua le jeune homme après une énième tentative infructueuse de brûler ce tas de tentacules._**

 ** _Jacob le regarda bras croisés._**

 ** _Après son bras, ce fut la jambe du jeune maître des potions que la plante entoura._**

 ** _\- Ici les plantes doivent survivre à beaucoup de dangereux prédateurs, elles sont très résistantes, surtout aux flammes._**

 ** _Severus regarda la plante s'élancer pour tenter de le mordre, il se recula juste à temps mais les tentacules resserrèrent leurs prises._**

 ** _\- Ne m'aidez pas surtout ! Pesta Severus._**

 ** _Jacob pouffa._**

 ** _\- Nous sommes là pour un spécimen bien plus dangereux, je commence à regretter de t'avoir amené… Tu es affligeant_**

 ** _Severus le dévisagea, est-ce qu'il rêvait où Jacob se moquait ouvertement de lui ?_**

 ** _Non il ne rêvait pas, le traitre ! Il était en train de rire !_**

 ** _Après encore de longues minutes de lutte, Severus changea sa baguette en couteau et tranchant rageusement un tentacule. La plante poussa un cri aigu de douleur et lâcha Severus avant de fuir dans les fourrés en remuant ses longs bras pleins d'épines._**

 ** _Severus épousseta sa cape, sourcils froncés._**

 ** _\- hum efficace…et puis ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais demandé de rester discret répliqua ironiquement Jacob en regardant la plante gesticuler au loin tout en criant._**

 ** _Le jeune homme perdit patience :_**

 ** _\- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?!_**

 ** _Jacob lui intima de se taire et de le suivre d'un geste._**

 ** _Ils zigzaguèrent entres les arbres et montèrent une pente sèche au sommet de laquelle Jacob lui ordonna de s'accroupir. Cachés par la lisière des bois, le jeune homme put voir une immense clairière qui s'étendait à perte de vue._**

 ** _Après plusieurs minutes, Snape haussa les sourcils en regardant Jacob_**

 ** _\- On attend quoi au juste._**

 ** _Jacob pencha la tête en plissa les yeux. Son expression signifiait clairement « tais toi et tu le sauras »_**

 ** _Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et a un brusquement mouvement de recul quand une violente bourrasque de vent fait trembler les arbres autours d'eux. Jacob leva les yeux au ciel avec un léger sourire, il ne bougea même pas d'un cil, ses boucles ébène virevoltant autour de son visage pâle._**

 ** _\- Karen regrettera d'avoir râté ça murmura t-il_**

 ** _Severus suivit son regard et écarquilla les yeux en voyant que l'origine du mouvement des arbres, n'étaient pas du à du vent…Un énorme dragon atterrit au milieu de la plain faisant trembler le sol sous son poids._**

 ** _Les deux hommes retirent leur souffle alors que l'animal secouer son énorme tête. De sa tête à sa queue, chaque vertèbre de son squelette était pourvu de piques acéré traversa sa peau._**

 ** _Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant il avait des dents et des griffes qui dissuaderaient Voldemort lui-même de s'approcher de trop prêt._**

 ** _\- Sérieusement murmura Severus furieux, un dragon ?!_**

 ** _Jacob sourit fier de son petit effet._**

 ** _\- J'ai besoin d'écailles_**

 ** _\- Et tu propose quoi ? Qu'on aille lui demander gentiment ? Répliqua sarcastique Severus._**

 ** _Jacob souriait toujours._**

 ** _\- J'avais une solution plus simple, mais si tu veux tenter ne te gêne pas je te regarde._**

 ** _Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir._**

 ** _\- Les dragons ne conservent pas les mêmes écailles toutes leurs vies. Elles se renouvellent et deviennent de plus en plus grosse proportionnellement à la taille de leur propriétaire. Regarde._**

 ** _Severus vit le dragon frottait son flan droit contre un mont rocheux._**

 ** _\- Il se débarrasse de ses anciennes écailles pour laisser les autres pousser. Dès qu'il est parti, on a plus qu'à aller les chercher lança t'il avec un sourire radieux._**

 ** _Severus le détailla plus sérieusement. Il ne connaissait pas Jacob depuis très longtemps et pourtant il bouleversait toutes ses idées reçues… Il ne ressemblait pas à l'image qu'il s'était fait d'un mangemort. En faite, Severus n'avait pas l'impression d'être en face d'un serviteur du mage noir, mais plutôt d'être avec un vieil ami._**

 ** _Il chassa cette pensée en entendant le dragon pousser une plainte avant de reprendre son envol. Il suivit Jacob dans la clairière qui progressait à pas rapides._**

 ** _\- Faut pas trainer._**

 ** _Ils ramassèrent plus d'écaille qu'ils ne leur en fallait et retournèrent rapidement sous le camouflage réconfortant offert par les arbres._**

 ** _\- Essaye d'éviter les plantes carnivores cette fois._**

 ** _Severus esquissa un bref sourire ce qui fit s'arrête Jacob qui le regarda en haussant les sourcils._**

 ** _\- Que vois-je ? Un sourire sur le visage de Severus Snape ?_**

 ** _Le jeune homme s'apprêta a rétorqua quand une force le tira en arrière._**

 ** _\- Salété de tentacula !_**

 ** _Cependant en se tournant il ne fit pas face à l'agaçante plante, mais plutôt à un groupe de sorcier les menaçant de leurs baguettes._**

 ** _Jacob réagit à une vitesse impressionnante en attrapa la cape de Severus qui vola dans son sillage._**

 ** _Sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer ils se retrouvèrent acculés à un arbre. Jacob devant lui maintenait, d'une main de fer sur la poitrine du jeune homme, Severus contre le tronc._**

 ** _Tous deux sortirent rapidement leurs baguettes._**

 ** _\- C'est l'ordre du Phoenix ? Comment nous ont-ils trouvés ?_**

 ** _Question purement rhétorique dont ni l'un ni l'autre n'obtiendrait de réponse._**

 ** _Snape tourna la tête un sort éclata le tronc de l'arbre à un millimètre de son visage._**

 ** _Envoyant des sorts pour les couvrir, ils quittèrent leurs positions pour trouver refuge derrière un autre tronc._**

 ** _\- Il faut transplaner !_**

 ** _Jacob regarda le ciel et secoua la tête_**

 ** _\- Non regarde_**

 ** _Severus leva les yeux captant ce qui ressemblait à un dôme, ils étaient enfermés dans un champ d'énergie qui les empêchait de sortir._**

 ** _Un nouveau sort arrivant de nulle part toucha Jacob à l'épaule._**

 ** _Attrapant sa manche, Severus échangea les rôles, le plaquant contre le tronc. Le sort n'était pas mortel mais il avait brûlé la peau et ouvert la chair._**

 ** _A un et demi - compte tenu de l'état de Jacob- ils ne faisaient pas le poids contre les sorciers aguerris de l'ordre._**

 ** _\- Court, je te couvrirai le temps que tu quitte le champ d'énergie lâcha alors Jacob._**

 ** _Severus le regarda son cerveau fonctionnant à toute allure, il leva les yeux._**

 ** _\- Non certainement pas._**

 ** _Il leva sa baguette faisant jaillir de celle-ci une lumière qui s'éleva dans le ciel jaillissant bien au delà des arbres les plus hauts._**

 ** _Jacob ne comprit la manœuvre qu'en entendant la plainte lointaine d'un dragon. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelque minute à l'animal pour rejoindre leurs positions et ouvrir sa gueule d'où les flammes jaillirent. Severus tira Jacob pour s'enfoncer dans les bois._**

 ** _Le dragon attaqué par les sorciers de l'ordre se retourna vers eux, crachant d'immenses flammes dans leur direction._**

 ** _Severus et Jacob courraient à perdre haleine débouchant sur l'immense clairière quitté quelques minutes plus tôt. La limite du champ d'énergie était faiblement visible mais suffisament pour qu'ils redoublent leurs efforts._**

 ** _Une fois traversé, Jacob attrapa la cape de Snape et ils transplanèrent. Les deux hommes atterrirent difficilement tombant en avant aux portes du manoir Malfoy._**

 ** _En se redressant Jacob frappa Severus à l'épaule._**

 ** _\- On dirait bien que je t'en dois une !_**

* * *

Hermione, qui découvrait en même temps que Rita, l'histoire complète sourit légèrement. C'était également ce souvenir qu'elle gardait de son père et chérissait plus que tout. L'image d'un homme joyeux, souriant au-delà de l'image du mangemort qu'il avait fait l'erreur de devenir.

Il était injuste de résumer un homme à la simple erreur qu'il a commis par le passé. Hermione avait mit longtemps à le comprendre, et plus longtemps encore à pardonner. Mais néanmoins aujourd'hui, et avec le récit de Snape, ce qu'elle conservait dans son cœur, c'était un indéfectible amour.

Rita se redressa.

\- Comment est-ce qu'Harry Potter et Ron Weasley ont réagit ?

Hermione plissa les lèvres.

\- Plutôt bien en faite…Si on occulte la différence d'âge et l'apparence j'ai toujours était globalement moi-même avec eux. La guerre nous change et élargit nos horizons.

Rita sembla méditer cette réponse avant de sourire. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione voyait sur le visage de la blonde une expression qui semblait sincère. Elle en fut intriguée un bref instant et la détailla sourcils légèrement froncés.

La rédactrice retrouva pourtant bien vite son sourire de façade avant de répondre :

\- Oui, en effet. Et bien, je crois que cette phrase marque la fin de notre entretien. J'ai obtenu toutes les réponses que je voulais. Merci beaucoup pour votre collaboration…

Elle tourna la tête vers Severus qui l'ignorait superbement et rajouta malgré tout.

\- …A tous les deux !

Hermione inclina simplement la tête regardant la blonde, ranger son matériel, et se diriger vers la porte.

Celle-ci claqua laissant place à Minerva qui la regardait. Hermione pouvait lire la confusion dans les traits de la directrice de Poudlard. L'enseignante n'arrivait pas encore à s'habituer au fait que la femme de 26 ans qu'elle avant en face d'elle était en faite sa petite protégée, Hermione Granger.

\- Est-ce que tout s'est bien passé ? As-t-elle eut les réponses qu'elle voulait ?

Ce fut Severus qui répondit cette fois, après avoir quitté le fauteuil devant de la cheminée, le feu mourant, n'offrant presque plus aucune chaleur.

Il se posta à la gauche d'Hermione.

\- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas Minerva, nous sommes restés très sages lâcha t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

La directrice ignora le sarcasme dans sa voix et quitta la pièce pour rattraper Rita. Elle tenait sûrement à s'assurer elle-même que la journaliste était satisfaite.

Hermione toujours assise se tourna vers Severus. De là où elle était, la jeune femme pouvait parfaitement distinguer sous son col le large pansement qui couvrait encore la morsure de Naguini. La plaie était très longue à cicatriser.

\- Tu ne m'avais jamais dis que mon père t'avais laissé aux mains d'une méchante plante se moqua t-elle avec un léger sourire, enfin aux mains….je devrais plutôt dire aux tentacules.

Severus lui lança un regard noir en se penchant. Il posa ses mains sur chacun des accoudoirs du fauteuil qu'Hermione occupait, emprisonnant cette dernière de sa silhouette.

\- Reparle moi encore de ça et je peux te garantir que Pattenrond passera la nuit dehors.

Elle lui lança un regard de défi approchant son visage du sien, yeux plissés.

\- Tu n'oserais pas, je sais que tu aimes ce chat presque plus que moi.

Severus ne cilla pas promenant son regard sombre sur le visage de la jeune femme.

\- Tu as sûrement raison, je ne peux pas lui faire ça…à toi par contre, je pourrais ! Asséna t-il en se redressa coupant court à l'étrange alchimie provoquée par leur proximité physique.

Elle le regarda en haussant les sourcils. La jeune femme toujours avec le sourire se leva alors et passa tout près de lui en parlant.

\- Je trouverais bien une autre personne à rejoindre dans ce cas…

La poigne de fer de Severus vint plaquer la jeune femme contre lui. Ses gestes venaient de le trahir et pourtant il répliqua comme pour reprendre contenance.

\- Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça

\- Tu es sûr ?

Elle baissa les yeux, relevant le fait qu'il le tenait étroitement contre lui. La jeune femme avait même du mal à respirer.

Il n'eut pas à répondre, car elle craqua bien avant lui, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

Je certifie qu'aucun dragon n'a était blessé durant l'écriture de cette fanfiction :)


End file.
